Chapter Eighty-Eight of Doom
The eighty-eighth chapter of Eternal Destiny Question Segment #5 HunterofArtemis12: '''What is this again? (Ha that's my question) ''DarkCyberWolf: Now I remember why I lost my faith in humanity...'' CHAPTER EIGHTY-EIGHT OF DOOM "With all due respect," Roy whispered in Rune's ear. "Torrin Wood is the killer." "What?" Rune exclaimed, then turned to Torrin. "You're the one who killed Doyle?" "Don't be ridiculous," Torrin said, starting to pull out his blade. "I, as you know, have no possible motive to cause him any harm, much less kill him." "We didn't really know him that well," Amber pointed out. "We have no idea what motive anybody could have had. But you were the one who came in unannounced and for no reason just to declare that you could use smoke to find the killer's identity. It would make sense for you to pretend it was someone else in order for you to cover yourself up." "Plus, Kaye was the only one who knew about the plot ahead of time, and she recognized your name and face right off the bat," Fred added. At this point, Torrin had levelled his blade threateningly at them. "Enough with the accusations. I had no motive, I wasn't there at the time of death, and frankly, you still haven't shown me any proof that it had to be me." "Except the vibrations," Darian said. "Your heartbeat is elevated, your blinking is comparatively erratic. All while you're telling us that you're innocent. If that doesn't say guilty party, I don't know what does." "Oh, because a dozen healthy young adults, some of whom probably have powers, all accusing me of murder and getting ready to fight couldn't possibly make me nervous?" "A fight," Rune said like it was just occurring to him, before grinning. "You know, I've been itching for one of those all day." "You know what? You're not the only one. Sfyrí!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "You don't want to fight me," Torrin shouted. "The Olympic Bane is quite possibly the second most dangerous weapon in the world. The smoke could be used to kill gods for crying out loud. Not to mention, I am innocent!" "He's right, you know," Fred said. "Titan Mist is a seriously deadly substance. If he decides to hit one of us with it... well, every one of us except me is on a one-way trip to either Elysium or Asphodel." "One touch means instant death?" Rune summarized. "I like those odds." "Is this guy seriously your leader?" Ursula asked. Each member of Team Triangle nodded sadly. "Well, it looks like there's only one way to end this," Torrin said, raising his blade one last time. He slashed at the door of the lounge and started running before anyone could do anything about it. "He got away," Dana muttered in frustration, sinking to her knees. "Doyle died, we try to catch his killer... and that was the one time we lost." "On the bright side," Austin said. "It's not long until sunrise. Then we can tell Apollo about Torrin and he'll be caught in no time." Meanwhile, on the basement floor, a golden drachma had fallen into the light from Yliaster's torch. "Agent Z," a voice said. "I assume the mission went smoothly?" "Ind''eeee''d," Z Shiki told the owner of the voice. "Doyle is dead and we took none of the blame. Tor-r-r-rin Wood was blamed for the wh''oooo''le thing, yes, he was." "Good," the other voice said. "I expect you and the other agents to be able to win the arrow tomorrow. Do not let me down." "We will not, Master A," Z finished. Links '''Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Eighty-Seven of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Eighty-Nine of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 29 August 2013. *Characters met this chapter: At the very end, A Moral Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page